


Silence

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, but innocent moments between them are too cute, they're kinda childish here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: A small, innocent moment between two soldiers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : I got the idea for this fic when I developed a water gun only to see if Quiet will react to it. The beggining is just a description of what I did while playing~

Quiet was relaxing in her cell again, listening to the songs Snake gave her some time ago. Since Snake was unable to fight she did a few side ops herself, without Miller’s knowledge of course, Ocelot didn’t want another fight between them. Snake’s already recovered from his injuries and went on a mission again. He didn’t take her with him this time, though. He had to do a lot of things and running from one base to the other was always a waste of time, so he brought D-Horse.

She almost lulled herself to sleep when she heard a buzzing noise next to her. He called for her. She quickly got up and ran towards the helicopter that would take her to Africa.

After some time she jumped down and landed on a small hill. She knelt down and grabbed Guilty Butterfly, Snake gave it to her a long time ago and she never used another weapon again. It was non-lethal and killing soldiers was a rarity for them. Instead of killing soldiers they would put them to sleep and sometimes even recruit them, she liked it, Venom’s methods were a whole lot different that Skull Face’s. He didn’t kill people without reason, he didn’t burn down whole villages because of one person, he didn’t kill an entire family because someone failed to meet his expectations.

She began to worry, she looked all around her and couldn’t see or hear Snake. She almost got up and started looking for him when she felt water hitting her face. She looked to her left and saw Venom aiming at her with his water gun, smiling. She was surprised, and confused. Did he call her only to tease her? He pulled the trigger again and Quiet covered her face with her arm, it was just a habit, she didn’t do it because she was afraid.

He tossed her another water gun. She grabbed it and soon they started shooting at each other, laughing and smiling, just enjoying the moment without a single care for the outside world. Quiet recalled the time when they both played in the rain back on Mother Base. A cute and innocent moment, one time when they didn’t have to worry about anything, when they didn’t have to fight. And, well, a brief romantic moment as well. Her heart beats faster when she thinks about the way he held her, looking deep into her eye, the birds flying above their heads and the sky clearing up when they were so close to each other. It was like something pulled straight out of a movie, really cliché, but so important for her.

After a few minutes they both ran out of water, Snake was soaking in water, but it seemed as he didn’t care. For the first time since his birthday, he actually had fun. They both sat down, a bit tired from constantly running around shooting each other. They looked at each other and softly laughed again, they both needed this, a distraction from their everyday life, even for a short while. Snake grabbed his iDroid and played _Love Deterrence_ , it seemed to be his favorite song, he listened to it quite often. She heard that Miller wrote it and girl named Paz was supposed to sing it during the first Peace Day. She liked it too, the melody played on a guitar was very soothing, they could both relax. Later they both laid down and looked at the beautiful sky above them. Millions of stars shimmering, so close and yet so distant, just like her and Snake . They spent some time in silence, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The song ended and immediately switched to another one, it was one of the new ones, the only one she didn’t hear yet - _Heavens Divide._

It felt oddly familiar, like she already knew it. She pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the music instead. She looked at Snake, he looked sorrowful and bitter. It broke her heart to see him like this, considering he was so full of joy a while ago. Quiet sat up, still looking at him. Venom didn’t react and he only looked at her as well when she waved her hand in front of him. He got up as well, eyes still lidded as if he was thinking about something.

She moved closer to him, looking with eyes full of concern and grabbed his hand. She didn’t know why he became so sad all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the song that reminded him of something, or rather someone, but she knew she wanted to help. He was clearly surprised about her sudden closeness. But he didn’t move away, instead he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She soon relaxed in his warm embrace. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Snake called for the helicopter and they returned to Mother Base.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fun Fact: Heavens Divide is one of my favorite MGS songs, I also listened to Love Deterrence waaay too much during my playthrought.
> 
> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
